Lonely Without You Around
by TragicalMusique
Summary: OneShot. R27. Shonen ai. Tsuna always misses Reborn when he is away from him. Even for a short time. Even in the same building.Perverts do lurk when Reborn is away after all.


A/N: Please enjoy. Just a little something to crack my writers block's armor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Nyan.

Tsuna wondered what Reborn was thinking taking him to a bar just so he could talk to his contacts.

He sighed. He sat at a bar stool nursing a Strawberry Daiquiri. If anyone told him to his face that it was a girly drink he would just say that he didn't give a fuck. It tasted good.

Reborn had disappeared into a private room in the back of the bar reserved for Mafia discussions. This was about 20 minutes ago and he was bored. Looking at the stool Reborn vacated, he sighed again. While he hated to admit it at times he missed Reborn. 'Pull yourself together Sawada!' he berated himself internally, blushing.

He didn't notice the leers sent his way from various men. If he did he probably would've been really embarrassed.

A few tables away from the barstool Tsuna sat at were a bunch of wealthy, Mafia associates. They spoke amongst each other while sending leers towards a certain oblivious brunet. Finally, after a few heated debates about who would be the one to 'pick up' the cute brunet, the leader of the group easily won.

He was handsome with shiny blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and tanned skin. But the greedy look on his face spoke of a more cruel nature. Like a spoiled child who saw something that wasn't his and decided to steal it. He was accustomed to getting what he wanted.

He strolled casually towards Tsuna, who was peering down at his drink with sad eyes. 'Ah…I wish Reborn would come back…' Tsuna mused, pouting slightly. The man had to stop the flow of blood from coursing out of his nose by that expression.

'This will be fun.' He thought, smirking.

He took the seat next to Tsuna's which was Reborn's. It took Tsuna a few moments to realize someone was there. His eyes widened at the handsome man next to him. But it wasn't his looks that got to Tsuna. It was the fact he _sat_ in Reborn's seat.

Then the foolish man took a sip of Reborn's cooling espresso that he left behind. 'Oh dear…'Tsuna thought.

"Hello there my dear…I noticed you seemed lonely…my name is Yokushin Daiki, what is yours pretty one?"

Tsuna withheld his snort at the guy's name. 'Great noble greed?' Tsuna thought, unable to mask his smile of amusement. Daiki seemed to take it the wrong way though.

He leaned closer to Tsuna. Tsuna leaned back. "I see my charm has made your frown of distress into a beautiful smile…now if I could have a name to it?" he purred. Tsuna shuddered.

"A-ah…y-you might n-not want to keep s-sitting t-t-here," Tsuna whispered, warm caramel eyes wide.

"Now why not? This spot is the best because it is next to a beautiful creature such as yourse-"he was suddenly cut off by the bite of cold, unforgiving metal digging into his head.

_Click._

"I suggest you get the hell out of my chair and away from him before I blast your brain from your skull," a silky dangerous voice threatened. Tsuna sighed in relief by Reborn's return even if he sort of feared for the man sitting next to him. Reborn was a possessive lover after all.

Daiki sat there frozen. The bar suddenly became quiet. Daiki's followers were instantly on their feet to defend their leader. But when they got a closer look at who was threatening him, they paled.

"That's Reborn…Vongola's number one Hitman," one of them whispered. Everyone in the bar was watching what could turn into a fight with interest. Daiki had slowly turned around in the stool. Now Reborn's gun was aimed at his face.

Reborn's face was cast in the shadow his fedora but Tsuna could see the gleam of his dark eyes as they maliciously narrowed. "Don't make me repeat myself," Reborn hissed, his finger caressing the trigger.

Daiki was sweating. When Reborn's killing intent spiked even more, he suddenly scrambled out of the stool, almost falling on his ass.

Tsuna shook his head slowly. 'Poor sap…' he thought. He was used to Reborn's possessive tendencies.

"Get lost," Reborn ordered dismissively. Daiki's scared eyes flashed in anger.

"I don't care who you are- he was cut off again when one of his followers stepped cautiously next to him, eyeing the barrel of Reborn's gun, Leon, warily.

"That's Reborn boss…Vongola's best Hitman…and I think you just hit on his spouse," he muttered into Daiki's ear. Daiki's eyes widened before he scrambled a few feet away from Reborn while sending him loathing looks.

'This man is either very brave or very stupid…well…they are technically the same thing.' Tsuna thought, sweat dropping. Tsuna could tell Reborn wanted to shoot everyone in the bar especially the man before him but wouldn't because it would result in him getting the couch for every person he killed. He sighed.

"Reborn…its fine, let's just go now please," Tsuna said, using his infallible puppy dog eyes. Reborn looked down at the scum, a sneer curling his lips. "I'll make you your espresso just how you like it~," Tsuna said, smiling.

"Tch…lets go," Reborn muttered, walking past Daiki but not before giving him a swift kick. Daiki doubled over, wheezing.

They left amid the cries of Daiki's followers.

As they walked down the darkening street, Reborn turned towards Tsuna.

"Why must you attract perverts whenever I'm gone? Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna just blinked up at him innocently. "Well…if you didn't always leave my side to do something then maybe it could be prevented more often," Tsuna replied, poking Reborn's chest.

"Hm…are you saying you miss me when I'm away for even a half hour?" Reborn asked, smirking. Tsuna blushed.

Reborn suddenly wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. Then he tilted Tsuna's face towards him, pressing a tender kiss on his soft lips. Tsuna closed his eyes.

When Reborn moved his lips to Tsuna's ear, he whispered, "You know it's alright to admit you miss me?"

Tsuna flushed even more. "Shut up!" Tsuna cried, putting his hands over his face.

Reborn chuckled lightly. When they started walking again, Tsuna grabbed one of Reborn's larger hands in his.

"Maybe I do… a little," Tsuna said, looking away. Reborn raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Needless to say, Reborn took Tsuna wherever he went. Though sometimes he went too far.

**Fin**.

A/N: I started on the 4th chapter of The Loveless Spirit…I just had so many ideas for other fics that I had to get down so I could focus. I hope you enjoyed this. Lol. Please let me know how it was.

-Tragic


End file.
